Enter my mind
by warriorwolf19keyblademaster
Summary: Have you ever wondered what I think about when I write my stories (or just what I think about in general)? Well, now you may see... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CREATIONS! InuYasha, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Ranma 1/2, and a LOT MORE ANIMES! THE ULTIMATE CROSSOVER! (this story includes my own personal characters and myself.


This story is some of the random events that occur in my mind. If you know me, then you know all I think about is anime and things I've made up or like. So, welcome and prepare for the most random crack fic EVER!...

DISCLAIMER: I. DO NOT. UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCES. OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. EXECPT, FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS AND CREATIONS. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL ANY OF MY CHARACTAERS/CREATIONS, THERE THE ONLY THINGS I HAVE THAT I CAN BE PROUD OF. THANK YOU! - warriorwolf19keyblademaster

ENTER MY MIND (Anime world vers.)

"WHERE THE F**K IS SHE?!" Alice raged as she started to scare people again.

A young man in a red kimono rolled his eyes and jumped into the nearest tree, "If you really want to know where she is, just go ask somebody!" He huffed.

"yeah, Alice. in stead of scaring the village children, you could just ask someone for help." Another young man in a red shirt and dark blue pants said.

"I DON'T ASK FOR HELP, YOU F**KING MORONS!" She raged. "WHY THE F**K AM I EVEN TALKING TO YOU DIP-SHITS?!" Alice yelled as she stomped away. The two young men stared at each other, then both of their eyes widened.

"I just realized we have the same voice!" they shouted at the same time.

(MEANWHILE)

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBU-"

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" Jareth raged as he dropkicked Excalibur. "GOD! DOES ANYBODY EVEN KNOW WHAT THE F**K THIS GUY IS DOING HERE!?"

"Trust me," Soul started. "I've been trying to figure that out for myself a long time."

A young man in a purple rope started to crack up, "That's what she said!" He laughed.

"Shut the hell up, Miroku!" A younger man with orange hair and headphones on yelled. "Why the hell do you make everything dirty!?" Miroku stared to laugh again.

"That's what she said!" He blurted. Soul rolled his eyes and punched Miroku in the face, knocking him out cold.

Soul dusted off his hands and smirked, "Your welcome, Neku." He stated. Neku smirked and crossed his arms.

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! EX CALI-"

"DIDN'T I JUST F**KING DROPKICK YOU!?" Jareth raged, grabbing his cane from his nubs and snapping it in half.

"FOOL!" Excalibur shouted in Jareth's face. "ONE DOES NOT DROPKICK THE MIGHTY EXCALIBUR WITHOUT GOING UNPUNISHED! I SHALL REWARD YOU'RE STUPIDITY WITH A SONG! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM, I'M LOOKING FROM HEAVEN! I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR!EXCALIBUR!...EXCALIBUR! EXCALI-"

"OH MY MOTHER F**KING GOD! SHUT THE F**K UP!" Jareth raged, dropkicking Excalibur again.

"I'm blasting off again!" Excalibur yelled as his flew further into the sky.

"No one will miss you, royal nutcase!" Neku added.

Soul smirked, "YEAH! TAKE YOUR SWEET TIME, HOLY DIP-SHIT!" He yelled.

"That's what she said!" Miroku laughed.

"Didn't I just knock you out!?" Soul yelled.

(BACK WITH ALICE)

"OH F**K IT!" Alice raged. "I'M ASKING THOES DIP-SHITS FOR HELP!"

"Uhh... Alice, who are you talking to?" I asked.

Alice turned around and blew up, "HOLY F**KING SHIT! LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP! WHERE THE F**K WERE YOU?!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "What are you talking about? I was in the White Room the entire time." I told her.

She twitched her eye, "ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" She raged.

I shook my head, "Nope. I was in there for about an hour." I said. "You wouldn't believe the shit Riku got himself into in there!" I started to laugh.

"EDWARD, GIVE ME THE F**KING PINEAPPLE!" I heard Riku shout from behind the door I just walked out of. Alice and I look into the White Room to see Riku and Joshua chasing Edward around while he ran away holding a pineapple over his head, screaming, "NEVER!"

I shook my head, "I'm gonna go help them again." I said. Alice grabbed me by the hood as I started to walk away.

"THE F**K YOU ARE!" Alice yelled. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE DUMB SHITS!"

"Alice, they're not dumb. In fact, five of them are smarter than you." I said pushing her fist off off my hood. "I won't take that long. Just go beat up Krillen with InuYasha and Ranma, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I do like beating the shit outta Krillen." She said. Alice narrowed her eyes, "fine. This time I won't kill you, warrior."

I stared at her weirdly, "thanks..." I trailed off. I darted into the White Room and Alice went to find her so called, 'dip-shits'.

(IN THE WHITE ROOM)

I walk in and see Riku and Joshua still chasing Ed.

"Edward Elric, give me the frickin' pineapple!" Riku yelled, "warrior is going to kill me if she see this..." he said to himself aloud.

"Too late, Riku." I said. Riku stopped running and saw me standing in front of the door.

"H-hey, warrior. H-how's it going there, friend." Riku stammered. Joshua stopped chasing Edward and walked up to us coolly.

"Hey, warrior! How's it going?" The composer said with his usual womanly body language. I shot him an unameused look and he shrinked back.

"First, I'm not your friend. Second, why are you two in the White Room? Third, why the HELL is Edward running around with a PINEAPPLE?!" I yelled.

"Well..." Riku started as he stared at the wall for a flashback.

I groaned, "YOU KNOW I CAN'T SEE THE FLASHBACK, RIGHT!?"

"Umm...yes." Riku stated. Joshua slowly appeared out of nowhere.

"You hesitated." Joshua said.

Riku gave him the death stare, "no I didn't!" I facepalmed myself.

"Just forget it." I sighed as I walked over to Ed and grabbed him by his shirt.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!" Ed blurted as he struggled to get free.

"Ed, I never once called you a pipsqueak in my entire life. now, tell me. Why the HELL are you running around with a mother bouncing PINEAPPLE?!" I yelled.

Ed narrowed his eyes at me, "as if you didn't know," he hissed. "Thoes two idiots decided to let Stein dissect Al!" I stared at Riku and Joshua as they laughed nervously.

"...you let Stein dissect Alponse..." I start. Riku and Joshua nod slowly. "WHAT THE MOTHER BOUNCING MOTHER BOUNCER GAVE YOU THE BOUNCING IDEA TO BOUNCING LET STEIN BOUNCING DISSECT ALPHONSE, YOU BOUNCING IDIOTS!?"

"Hehe..." Joshua laughed nervously then looked at his watch. "Hehe...oh, would you look at the time! I better be heading to my stocking post- I MEAN HEADQUARTERS!"

Riku stammered, "yeah! And I have a bad guy to defeat..."

"Not so fast, you two!" I growled. They both speed walked tours the door when I gripped the collar of their shirts. "Riku, you don't do anything. Except, for making Sora look gay." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And Joshua, all you do is try to kill people who are already dead...and stock Neku."

"I'm not gay, damnit!" Riku yelled, "Why the hell does everyone assume that!?"

"And I don't try to kill people who are dead! ...I'm just...re-killing them!" Joshua scoffed, with girl body language.

I just stared at them, "ya know what? Fuzz you, I'm leaving." I stated, walking out of the room. I turned around before walking out of the room, "Oh! And Joshua, if you rape anyone, I will personally kill you."

"She scares the shit outta me." Riku squeaked.

(BACK WITH ALICE! AGAIN)

"HEY DIP-SHITS!" Alice raged. Both of the young men turned around slowly. "WE'RE GONNA KILL KRILLEN!"

the young man in the red kimono cleanched his fists, "Alice, we're not dip-shits!"

"OH PLEASE! IT TOOK YOU BOTH A YEAR AND A HALF TO FIGURE OUT THAT YOU BOTH HAVE THE SAME VOICE ACTOR!" Alice spat.

The other young man scoffed, "Okay! Inuyasha and I aren't that smart. But, we aren't dip-shits!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha added.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU COME WITH ME IF WE KILL HAPOSAI AND KOUGA TOO!?" Alice yelled/asked.

"Yes!" Inuyasha and Ranma yelled in sync.

"THAN LET'S GO ALREADY!" Alice blared. The three ran off to Shinigami knows where.

(MEANWHILE WITH JARETH!)

"-there forth you shall never question me again. Okay?" Kid ranted.

Miroku just stared, "Yeah, okay. But, that still doesn't explain WHY you have three stripes on your head."

"Hey, where'd Soul go?" Neku asked. Kid stopped ranting and looked at Neku.

He cleared his throat, "um, Neku. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Why?" Neku answered.

"Oh. Good. Then I can actually tell you."; Kid stated.

Neku stared at Kid utterly confused, "uhh..."

"See, Soul as snuck off while I arrived, apparently." Kid said. "Soul only sneaks off for two reasons."

"Do I even want to know anymore?" He questioned.

Kid shrugged, "Well, you did ask. Shall I continue?"

"Knock yourself out." Neku sighed.

"And those two reasons are either, 1. Awkward conversations, or 2. Something involving Maka." Kid continued.

Miroku just grew an enormous smirk and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Neku asked angrily.

Kid placed a hand on his shoulder, "He just got what I was saying."

"What's so funny about what you said? I don't get it." Neku asked.

Miroku bursted out laughing, "kid, think about what Kid said. Think it over." Neku thought for a while.

Then, complete shock sprung to his face, "Ooooohhhh!"

"Neku, you're more dense than Patty." Kid stated.

Neku frowned, "Well, excuse me for not having a messed up mind like him!"

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Jareth raged.

Authors note: hahahaha! It's alive! Yes! The story is born! My completely random crack-ass story the explains what happens in my mind is here! I always answer questions (on way or another...) and I love getting them! Well, R&R F&F PLEASE!PM ME! AND PLEASE! KEEP READING!- warriorwolf19keyblademaster.


End file.
